


Nowhere to Hide (Help Me Help You)

by jet_ski_blues



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Small Penis, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jet_ski_blues/pseuds/jet_ski_blues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon strips onstage to satisfy his exhibitionist kink and goad Spencer into domming him again. Spencer punishes him by putting him back in diapers until he can learn to be responsible about his kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entangledbanks (summerhurleys)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/gifts).



> No smut in this chapter. Will post chapter 2 ASAP. Unbeta'd first work for this kink.

It started in the dressing room after a show where Brendon got almost drunk on the energy and the attention and stripped down to his boxers, grinning as he peeled his tight pants off of his sweat-soaked body and felt the familiar thrill of being exposed. The feeling of hundreds of eyes all on him, all able to see his boxer briefs cupping his small bulge, is enough to make him want to jerk off right after the encore but the second he has a moment to himself in the shower at the hotel, Spencer is storming into the bathroom. Brendon pauses with his hand on his dick. He's achingly hard but the look on Spencer's face lets him know that he's in trouble and probably shouldn't push it by coming without permission. Because that look means that, in addition to being pissed off, Spencer is in control now. Unfortunately the anticipation only makes Brendon harder. His dick throbs as Spencer shuts off the water in the shower and leaves Brendon dripping wet and shivering slightly.

"What were you thinking?" Spencer demands. And in that moment, Brendon feels so much smaller than his bandmate. This is made worse by the fact that Spencer is fully clothed and as far as Brendon can tell, not hard from stripping onstage in front of a crowd of teenagers and their parents.  
"It wasn't a big deal. Just a spur of the moment thing, you know? The crowd loved it." Brendon tries to sound casual but his words ring hollow even in his own ears. They both know about his exhibitionist streak. They haven't really done much with it. How can they when getting caught with their pants down (literally) could mean the end of their careers?  
Spencer slaps his ass then, the sting so much worse than usual because Brendon's skin is wet.   
"I'm going to ask you again, B. What were you thinking? You were irresponsible and reckless and selfish." Brendon winces. "Yes selfish. Because you're not the only one who loves this band and if tonight had gone even slightly differently there might not have even been a band left. You need to keep yourself in check." Spencer isn't even mad anymore; he just looks tired and disappointed. 

Brendon shivers a little and looks down at the bath mat.   
"I thought it was your job to keep me in check," he says softly. And suddenly Spencer gets it. This isn't poor impulse control or Brendon getting bored. He was bratting. Spencer feels guilty that Brendon felt like he had to act out in such an extreme way to get the attention he needed. They've both been busy with the tour and Brendon just seemed so capable, really taking the reigns with this album, so Spencer thought maybe he didn't need someone else to take some control. The pleading, needy look Brendon is giving him says otherwise and that decides it for Spencer. He wraps a towel around Brendon and dries him off gently.

"You should have talked to me then, instead of pulling that stunt. It worried me."  
Brendon nods and leans into Spencer's shoulder. "Sorry, Daddy," he mumbles into Spencer's shirt, "Didn't know how to ask."  
Spencer rubs Brendon's back comfortingly through the towel. "You can just ask, baby. You know I'll always listen to you. But because you didn't ask this time and weren't careful with yourself, you need to be punished."  
Brendon sags a little. "I know," he says sadly.  
“We’re not gonna start tonight because we still have one more show to do but after that I’m going to show you that you’re still my little boy. And if you’re extra good tomorrow, maybe I’ll shorten your punishment.”  
“I can be good, Daddy!” Brendon says earnestly, looking up at Spencer with wide eyes.  
“I know you can, B. Now go put on your pajamas and lie down so I can shower. Then I’ll come tuck you in, ok?”  
“Ok. Not mad anymore?”  
“I’m not mad. You’re still getting punished to remind you to make better choices from now on though.”  
Brendon nods solemnly, somehow managing to look relieved and guilty at the same time, and walks out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped tightly around him, effectively swaddling himself.  
After closing the door, Spencer goes on his phone and makes a few orders, splurging on rush shipping so all the packages will get to his house before he returns. He's a bit excited to push Brendon's limits. > he thinks as he jerks off as quietly as possible under the hot spray of water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The punishment begins! Added some small-dick humiliation as well.

The first morning back from tour, Brendon awakes feeling suspiciously cold and exposed. He grumbles and reaches for the sheets but finds that he can’t reach them. Exasperated, he looks for Spencer, assuming that he’s being a sheet hog but Spencer isn’t beside him. He’s at the foot of the bed, Brendon realizes a few moments later. Specifically, he’s between Brendon’s spread legs looking far too eager for whatever time it is and holding something white and puffy in his hands.   
“Oh good, you’re awake,” Spencer says as Brendon tries (and fails) to get the sheets back or at least close his legs to keep the chilly air at bay. Belatedly, he feels the air conditioning ghost across his morning wood and realizes he’s hard.   
“Spencer, what-?”  
“Lift your hips for me, B.” Spencer’s tone leaves no room for argument and Brendon is still too tired to argue so he complies. He shivers as he lifts his hips and his dick throbs because he recognizes that tone of voice and knows it leads to good things.  
Spencer quickly slides the diaper under his hips. “Hips down.”  
When Brendon lowers himself he feels something soft and oddly plush underneath him. He gives an experimental wiggle and a loud crinkling noise reaches his ears. The sound clears the last of the sleep fog from his brain. Spencer can’t be serious. He can’t have put Brendon in a diaper, of all things. Sure, Brendon might have mentioned them once when he and Spencer talked about humiliation but he never thought Spencer would actually go through with it. Suddenly the room is too warm as he blushes down to his collarbones. This can’t be happening to him. He’s painfully reminded of the fact that this is indeed happening to him though as Spencer attempts to point his erection down towards the center of the diaper rather than the waistband.  
“Look at you getting excited by this,” he chuckles, “or at least I think you’re excited. It’s hard to tell with a dick as small as yours.”  
Brendon finds that he is capable of blushing even more and he reaches down to try and cover himself but Spencer slaps his hands away.  
“I know you’re turned on by your new diapers but no playing with yourself yet. You have to earn that.” Spencer reaches behind him for something that Brendon can’t see and then suddenly Brendon’s dick is burning. Spencer’s holding an ice cube to his dick, trying to will it to go down. Brendon whines and tries to jerk away but Spencer holds him down with his free hand.  
“We have to get your clit to go down so you don’t piss all over yourself later.” Spencer grins as he runs the ice cube up to the tip of Brendon’s dick and presses it against his slit. Time feels like it stretches on for Brendon as he writhes in agony but after a few painful moments his dick goes limp and Spencer is able to position it between Brendon’s legs like an actual clit.  
“God, you’re so small. Who would have thought you’d be a grower—if you can even call that growing. How do you even get that thing out of your pants to pee? Or do you have to go sitting down like a girl so you don’t piss all over your pants? I’m doing you a favor here. Now you don’t have to worry about embarrassing yourself at the urinal trying to stretch that tiny thing of yours through your boxers like a big boy.”  
Brendon feels tears of humiliation at the run down his face silently and accidentally makes eye contact with Spencer just as Spencer sprinkles baby powder on Brendon’s new diaper area. He uses too much powder, drawing the process out to watch Brendon squirm and try to hide his face in the mattress. After Spencer finally, finally securely tapes Brendon into his new crinkly prison, Brendon sits up; he’s eager to find shorts or something to cover the diaper and also maybe hide somewhere Spencer won’t see him and smirk because he knows what Brendon’s wearing.  
“Where do you think you’re going, hmm?” Spencer asks way too casually for someone who’s just diapered his adult boyfriend.  
“I thought we were done…?” Brendon’s tone slowly turns quizzical and hesitant. The feeling of the diaper pressing against his most sensitive areas is already throwing him off-balance and making him feel more submissive. He hates that it sounds like he’s asking for Spencer’s permission but given that he’s the one in the diaper and Spencer is not, it seems almost natural.  
Spencer chuckled at Brendon’s confused expression.   
“Not yet, baby boy. We need to get your plastic panties on so you don’t leak if you’re a heavy wetter. And I think you are since you’re such a naughty boy.”   
“I’m not a naughty boy,” Brendon pouted as he miserably lifted his hips again so Spencer could slip a pair of sheer baby blue plastic panties up his legs and over his padded midsection.  
Spencer hummed patronizingly at Brendon’s petulant tone.   
“Really? Because only naughty boys take their clothes off in public—Speaking of which,” Spencer looped a thin silver chain between Brendon’s legs and locked it to the corresponding chain running through the waistband of his panties, “I’ve decided to help you keep these on since you apparently can’t control yourself. Can’t have you leaking and having accidents everywhere if you decide to take your diapers off. Even though you might enjoy that…letting everyone see you leaking into your pants and on the furniture. You’d love the attention.” Spencer pocketed the key.  
Brendon tugged at the chain a bit but it held. Before he figured he’d just wear the diapers for a couple hours and then sneak them off and put them back on before bed. He looked up at Spencer pleadingly and started begging.  
“Please don’t lock me in, Daddy. I can be a good boy and keep my clothes on and wear big boy underwear, I promise! Just please don’t make me wear these! I don’t have accidents!” Tears slowly slid down Brendon’s face and he started to suck his thumb for comfort before he could stop himself. He just felt so small. He couldn’t even control what kind of underpants he was allowed to wear or remove his diapers to use the toilet on his own. If Spencer would even let him use the toilet.  
“Shh, no need to fuss. I’m doing this for your own good. When you’re responsible enough to get your bathroom privileges back and not brat at me, you can have your big boy underwear. But for now you’re my little baby.” Spencer cooed as he rubbed the front of Brendon’s diaper soothingly. The crinkling sounds the diaper and plastic pants made only humiliated Brendon further but they weren’t even the worst part. The gentle pressure of Spencer’s hand over his abdomen reminded Brendon that he hadn’t peed since last night and his bladder was very full. He could hold it though. Couldn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long getting this up. I received some rather distressing news shortly after posting chapter 1 and began another depressive episode. I will include actual wetting in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who's read this! If there's anything you'd like to see in later chapters, please let me know and I'll do my best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's dat update. o shit whaddup. rules time for brendon!

As Brendon squirmed slightly in his new plastic prison, Spencer continued his onslaught of gentle pressure over Brendon's bladder in the form of possessively rubbing his diapered crotch.  
"Now that I can be sure you aren't going to have an accident, I'm going to give you the rules for this punishment. First, I know you're a naughty, horny little baby but you are never to put your hands inside your diapers or touch yourself through them. Also, your diapers only come off for changes, bath time, or sex but they can only come off for sex if you wet them first. We don't waste diapers in this household, Brendon." At the mention of having to piss himself if he even wanted to have sex with his Daddy, Brendon whined. "Lastly, /when/ you wet or mess, you ask to be changed politely and I decide whether to change you or not. When you ask you should tell me whether you wet or made a mess in your diaper and then spread your leg (if you wet) or get on all fours and show me your bottom (if you messed) so I can check. If you break the rules, you will be punished. Any questions?"  
By this time, Brendon was crossing his thighs tightly trying to keep in control and hopefully be able to release his bladder (into his diaper, he remembered shamefully) without Spencer watching him to retain some form of dignity. Spencer's question jarred his concentration and he felt himself leak a little into the diaper. Just a few drops but far from relieving some of the pressure, it only made it worse.   
He quickly shook his head but that wasn't good enough for Spencer, who expected a "Yes, Daddy" in response. Spencer spanked him over the front of his diaper and the shock and final blow to his overly full bladder caused Brendon to lose the last of his control and he wet himself miserably. Spencer felt the diaper expand and grow warmer under his hand and realized with surprise that Brendon was already pissing himself. He thought it would take longer to break Brendon. It seemed like it took forever for Brendon's stream to stop and by the time his diaper was sagging and yellow between his legs, he was flushed red and crying from a combination of humiliation and relief. Spencer gently squeezed the sopping padding and Brendon felt some of his piss leak out of the diaper and back onto his cock before getting reabsorbed by the diaper.  
"Do you have something to tell me, B?" he asked, staring at Brendon's very wet diaper.  
Brendon shook his head and avoided eye contact. "No, Daddy."   
"Are you sure?"  
Brendon nodded even as he wiggled in an attempt to feel less like a dirty little boy who had an accident in front of his daddy. He was an adult and he had been potty trained for years. He didn't need to ask his boyfriend to change his wet diaper.  
"Okay, little boy, let's get up and get some breakfast then. How about that diner down the street?" Spencer started getting dressed and Brendon realized with horror that his options had quickly become tell Spencer about his accident or go out in public with a bloated diaper sagging around his hips for everyone to see. He covered his eyes childishly as if that would prevent Spencer from seeing his current predicament. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Sure, his diaper was wet but it was warm and soft and made him feel little. He had definitely handled worse, especially on tour.   
Spencer pulled on his jeans, continuing to pretend for all the world that he hadn't seen /and felt/ Brendon wet himself just moments before and that he wasn't turned on by the entire situation. He knew eventually Brendon would have to cave; it was just a matter of how long.


End file.
